gw2fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Precision
is an offensive character attribute that increases the character's chance of a critical hit, which causes increased damage. In addition, there are a number of skill and trait effects that trigger on a critical hit. The amount of additional precision required to increase the chance of a critical hit by 1% is approximated by the following formula: : (0.0024 × Level2) + (0.06 × Level) + 1 At higher character levels, it takes an increased amount of precision to add 1% to the chance of hitting critically (since the formula depends on the square of one's level): * 3.16 points at L20 * 7.24 points at L40 * 13.24 points at L60 * 21 points at L80 (the amount required seems to be rounded down from the 21.16 predicted by the formulaPosted by misterdevious Guild Wars 2 Guru). At level 80, the base precision is 916, with a critical hit chance of 4%, at 927 precision, it becomes 5%. At level 80, Critical Chance and is found by the following formula: : Critical Chance = round down((precision - 916) / 21 + 4) Related skills Utility skills that increase precision * * * * (while wielding Lightning Hammer) * Related traits Trait lines that increase precision 1 trait point in the indicated trait line increases Precision by 50 points. * Radiance * Arms * Firearms * Skirmishing * Critical Strikes * Air Magic * Dueling * Curses Traits that increase precision * Retributive Armor (7% of toughness is given as a bonus to precision) * Deep Strike (+40 for each unused signet equipped) * Spotter (+150 to nearby allies) * Blade Training (+50 while wielding a sword or a spear) Traits that benefit from precision * Practiced Tolerance (7% given as a bonus to vitality) * Soothing Winds (7% given as a bonus to healing power) Related equipment Upgrade components that increase precision * Sigil of Perception * Coral Chunk, Coral Tentacle, Coral Orb * Emerald Shard, Emerald Crystal, Emerald Orb * Opal Shard, Opal Crystal, Opal Orb * Ruby Shard, Ruby Crystal, Ruby Orb list of runes that increase precision}} Related consumables Consumables that increase precision * - Double-click to gain +100 precision, +10% critical damage, and +10 Experience from kills. Lasts 30 minutes. * - Double-click to gain +100 precision, +70 vitality, and +10 Experience from kills. Lasts 30 minutes. * - Double-click to gain +100 precision, +70 condition damage, and +10 Experience from kills. Lasts 30 minutes. * - Double-click to gain +15% burning duration, +70 precision, and +10 Experience from kills. Lasts 30 minutes. * - Double-click to gain +100 toughness, +70 precision, and +10 Experience from kills. Lasts 30 minutes. * - Double-click to gain +100 condition damage, +70 precision, and +10 Experience from kills. Lasts 30 minutes. * - Double-click to gain +15% poison duration, +70 precision, and +10 Experience from kills. Lasts 30 minutes. * - Double-click to gain 66% chance to steal life on critical, +70 precision, and +10 Experience from kills. Lasts 30 minutes. * - Double-click to gain +100 power, +70 precision, and +10 Experience from kills. Lasts 30 minutes. * - Double-click to gain +200 condition damage for 30 seconds when you kill a foe, +70 precision, and +10% Experience from kills. Lasts 30 minutes. * - Double-click to gain +100 healing, +70 precision, and +10 Experience from kills. Lasts 30 minutes. * - Double-click to gain +50 healing, +40 precision, and +10 Experience from kills. Lasts 30 minutes. * - Double-click to gain +30 precision, and +10 Experience from kills. Lasts 15 minutes. * - Double-click to gain +20 precision, and +10 Experience from kills. Lasts 15 minutes. * - Double-click to gain +50 precision, +40 vitality, and +10 Experience from kills. Lasts 30 minutes. * - +60 Precision +50 Ferocity * - +100 Precision +10% increased condition duration References Category:Attributes de:Präzision es:Precisión fr:Précision